Mirror Knight
is an ally of Ultraman Zero from the movie Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Subtitle: Stats Special Moves As a resident of the Mirror Planet, Mirror Knight possesses power over mirrors he creates and the light that reflects off of them, allowing him to preform powerful attacks and illusions. *'Knight Mover': Like his father's people, Mirror Knight can teleport between any reflective objects. *Mirror Kick: A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. *Mirror Punch: A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *Mirror Portal:Using any reflective surface Mirror Knight can open a portal from that point and exit via another reflective surface, it is capable of stellar transportation *Mirror Barrier: A defensive technique where Mirror Knight puts up a powerful and wide barrier to defend against attacks. **Mirror Zero Barrier: With Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight can combine his Mirror Barrier with Zero's Ultra Barrier to create a much stronger defense. *Flight: Mirror Knight can fly under his own power, even across stellar distances similar to Ultras *Mirror Knife: An offensive technique where Mirror Knight cross his hands and releases it, making a shuriken like projectile. *Halation Mirror: Mirror Knight can create mirrors at will to create illusions based on reflections to trick his opponent. *Mirror Dome: Mirror Knight can generates Mirror Barrier to creates a dome of glass. *Silver Cross: A more powerful version of the Mirror Knife and Mirror Knight's most powerful attack, when it was first used, it was used with Mirror Dome to bounce around and attack the opponent continuously with a cross-shaped energy attack. It can also be used without the dome and is still very powerful. *Mirror Lecter: Mirror Knight can charges himself with an intense light to purify anything that surround Mirror Knight. This technique mimicked Zero Lecter that purified Mirror Knight, who had possessed by Belial Virus. However, this was ineffective on Zero Darkness. MirrorKnight_Silver_Cross.jpg|Silver Cross Mirror Knight try to use light on Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Lecter Galati o.jpg|Hadialation Mirror Mirror Knife.jpg|Mirror Knife History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire He first appears on Planet Esmeralda, where he is a guard of Princess Emerana. When Ultraman Belial attacked Esmeralda, he sent the Princess to a safe place, later he was trying to protect the Kingdom, but he was stabbed by Belial's claws on the back, corrupting his soul. After a while, Run, Nao, and Princess Emerana arrived on the Mirror World to look for the Shield of Baraji, there they saw Mirror Knight, but different,his eye color is dark and seemed like he was in terrible pain. Zero decided to free him from his corruption, after a short battle, Zero's light set Mirror Knight free. A while later, Belial's army was attacking the Mirror World, Mirror Knight decided to stay to defend it from Belial's Army. He is later seen int he Final battle against Kaiser Belial, after Zero obtained the Ultimate Aegis, Mirror Knight used a illusion of Zero to trick Belial so Zero can fully charge the attack, after "Zero" was hit by Belial's beam, where "Zero" was broke into pieces, and Mirror Knight was revealed, showing Belial he fell for his trick, thus giving enough time for Zero to use the Ultimate Aegis attack on Belial, destroying him. In the end, he joins Ultraman Zero on the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultra Zero Fight Part One Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Mirror Knight waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greated the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part Two Glenfire and Mirror Knight appeared as Bronze statues due too Alien Hipporito but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Glenfire joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Glenfire fought the Glozam like member of the Darkness Five and the other save Zero. After Jean-bot is killed by Zero who had been possessed by Belial to become Zero Darkness, Mirror Knight and the others attacked Zero Darkness. However, all but Mirror Knight was pushed away by Zero Darkness' Dark High Spin. Mirror Knight then grabs Zero Darkness and put all of his powers to initiates Mirror Light. However, when the technique almost succeed, Zero Darkness use Dark Energy Slash to slash Mirror Knight's face. Mirror Knight then also meet the same fate like Jean-bot. While, Ultraman Zero stand like a statue, all of Ultimate Force Zero' members appear behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. Fortunately, he was revived along with the members by Zero. Ultraman Retsuden Mirror Knight & the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Gallery MirrorKnight_zpsa42679f0.jpg|Mirror Knight after Zero cleansed him of Belial's darkness MirrorKnight-Dark_zps4f0d9d86.jpg|Mirror Knight under Belial's dark influence Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Mirror Knight as a bronze statue Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Zero shocked to see Mirror Knight & Glenfire have become bronze statues Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Mirror Knight and the others ready to save Zero Mirror Knight introduce.jpg|Mirror Knight introduces himself to his enemy, the Darkness Five Mirror Knight vs Deathrem.jpg|Mirror Knight vs Deathrem Deathrem behind Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathrem behind Mirror Knight Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time.jpg|Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time Mirror Knight shocked.jpg|Mirror Knight shocked looking at Jean-bot Mirror Knight about to fight Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Knight about to fight Zero Darkness(Belial) Mirror Knight been kicked by Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Knight been kicked by Zero Darkness(Belial) Mirror Knight tight Zero Dark.jpg|Later,he use the same trick to Zero Darkness(Belial) Mirror Knight try to use light on Zero Dark.jpg|Then,he use the light(the light that Zero use on him before) to defeat Zero Darkness(Belial) But,Zero Dark about to use.....jpg|While Mirror Knight using light,Zero Darkness(Belial) about to... Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Mirror Knight's face been slashed(the same attack that destroy Jean-bot) by Zero Darkness(Belial)! Mirror Knight injuried.jpg|Mirror Knight's face injured Glenfire try to wake Mirror Knight.jpg|Glenfire try to wake the injured Mirror Knight Mirror Knight's last word....jpg|Mirror Knight's last word Mirror Knight 'die'.jpg|Mirror Knight 'die' Mirror Knight Dies.jpg|'Die' in Glenfire's arms Suddenly,his team appear from behind Zero.jpg|Inside Zero Darkness(Belial),Mirror Knight & other appear from behind Zero Mirror Knight talking to Zero.jpg|Mirror Knight talking to Zero after Jean brother done talking and before Glenfire UFZ team leaving Zero.jpg|They about to leave Zero Before leaving,his team want to say to Zero then....jpg|Before leaving,they want to say something to Zero then... They shouted Zero's name.jpg|They shouted Zero's name Later,UFZ team already leave.jpg|They already leave Zero Trivia *Mirror Knight's creation was based on the special effects TV Series Mirror Man (1971). *Like the hero Mirrorman whose father was the previous Mirror Man, while his mother was human; Mirror Knight's Father was from the Mirror Planet, while his mother was from Planet Esmerlda, this was possible because the two worlds were close before the mirror world withdrew from stellar affairs in response to the Belial Invasion. *Tsuburaya Productions was originally going to name him Mirror Master, that named was used to name his counter part from The Spirits of TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS WORLD: Another Genesis, a novel serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. In it his counterpart was a villain and the master of Tiga who later rebelled against him. Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Aliens Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Revived Characters Category:Mirrors Category:Deceased Characters